


Not Tired

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Foistley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tired

Shaun let out a sigh as he started toward the living room. The past week had been so hectic, it felt nice to finally stay in and enjoy the peace.  
In the living room, Ben was sitting on the floor, his long legs extended out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His eyes were glued to the television screen. He was enthralled by whichever Call of Duty version he decided to play.   
“Hey” Shaun spoke up, “shouldn’t you be sleeping?  
“Not tired.” Ben didn’t look away from the TV.  
“Have you even tried?”  
“Not tired.” He repeated  
Shaun sighed. “Ben, come on, after the week you’ve had, your body and your brain need to rest.”  
There was a short stretch of silence before Ben finally answered. “After I finish this mission.”  
“Fine.” Shaun walked over to the couch and sat directly behind Ben, one leg on either side of his broad shoulders. He relaxed against the back of the couch and his fingers played with the super short hairs at the nape of Ben’s neck.  
Ben’s head tipped back slightly, eyes not leaving the screen. Shaun smiled and slid his hands fully into Ben’s messy hair. The short strands were just as soft as they looked. He raked his fingers up the back of Ben’s head, all the way to his forehead. His blunt nails lightly scratched their way back down, pulling a low groan from the back of Ben’s throat. Shaun repeated the cycle and Ben shivered. After the third time, Ben leaned his head back and closed his eyes, game all but forgotten. Shaun moved his fingers and started to lightly massage Ben’s temples. Ben let out a content sigh.  
“Feel good?”  
Ben hummed in answer. Shaun smirked.  
He alternated between scratching his nails along Ben’s scalp and playing with his hair, always ending the cycle with his fingertips at Ben’s temples.  
“Are you gonna finish this mission so we can go to bed?”  
Shaun looked down, waiting for an answer. Ben’s face was relaxed, the tension usually present between his eyebrows was gone and his lips were parted. He looked so peaceful that Shaun contemplated not waking him up, but he knew Ben would regret sleeping in the position he was currently in.  
Smiling to himself, Shaun grabbed the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch and the throw pillow to his left. He tossed the pillow down by his foot and carefully maneuvered Ben’s sleeping form so that his head was resting on it. Sliding himself between Ben and the couch, Shaun pulled the blanket down over them.  
“Goodnight, Ben,” Shaun whispered.  
“G’night, Shaun,” came a mumbled reply.


End file.
